Time for a change!
by HollowIchigo6
Summary: Axel wants to play a sports match against Team Sora, and he needs recruits. But when he goes to ask Saïx, he gets in BIG trouble. But when time furthers, Saïx starts to feel...uncomfortable. What is happening to him?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah come on, don't be such a party pooper."

"Shut up Axel."

"It's just a soccer game, and we HAVE to win."

"And why would you need me? I don't play soccer."

"Because your somebody played soccer! And it would make sense if you could play it too."

"No Axel. You're annoying me, and if you hold your life dear, I would walk away, and never bother me again."

Axel kept begging. The Luna Diviner took some random corridors, in order to shake him off. He didn't want to be bothered, nor irritated. Especially not at this time. The moon was full.

"But Saïx, please, we really need you!"

"Please, go away, before I kill you."

Now Axel got mad.

"Fine, you little bitch-troll from hell."

Saïx turned around, and he looked like he was about to go berserk. Axel's face got all white, as he turned and started running.

"SAÏX IS GOING BERSERK AGAIN!!"

Maybe 3 seconds after Axel screamed, Organization members came running from separate directions, ran into their rooms, slammed the door shut, and locked it tightly with about 5 extra locks. Demyx kept hitting his fists on Xigbar's door. You could transport everywhere in the castle, except for the private rooms.

"OPEN UP PLEASE!! MY ROOM IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE!!"

Trying to make a portal didn't work. Saïx was way to fast. And when he was in berserk form, he could smell you from quite some distance, so he could transport himself at the same time. Demyx kept banging on the door, almost crying. They were in the east side of the castle. And the only members who had their rooms on the east side, were Xigbar, Zexion, Larxene and Saïx himself. Since Zexion thought he was annoying, and Larxene wanted to kill him, Xigbar was the best one to try.

"XIGGY!! PLEASE!!!"

Suddenly, Xigbar's door opened, and an arm grabbed Demyx, pulled him into the room, and then quickly locked the door again. Axel ran as fast as he could, since his room was on the south side of the castle.

"AXEL, COME BACK HERE!!"

"HELL NO!!"

Axel almost reached the south side of the castle, but Saïx was catching up. Just a few more steps and he was safe.

"FINALLY!" Axel cried in relief. He reached for his keys, but he couldn't find them. His face turned white again. He just remembered that he dropped them when he started running from Saïx at the east side of the castle.

Saïx threw his claymore at him. Axel dodged, and was thinking of a way to save himself. But he didn't have any ideas.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!"

Saïx threw his claymore again. But suddenly, Xemnas appeared from a portal, blocked the claymore with a shield, jumped on Saïx, and held him to the floor. Xemnas was the only one who could handle Saïx when he was in berserk mode. It was always necessary that Xemnas was in the castle once the moon was full.

"Number VII, calm down."

Saïx tried to kick Xemnas off, and started growling.

"Number VII!", Xemnas said in a strict voice.

Saïx gave in, and he transformed back to his normal form. Xemnas got of him, and looked at Axel.

"Number VIII?"

"Yes?", Axel said terrified.

"You're the one that made him go berserk?"

"No…it…it…it was….uh…um…Demyx! Yeah, it was Demyx!"

"You liar", Saïx said. "It was you."

"Not helping Saïx!!", Axel said in a desperate tone.

Xemnas sighed.

"That will be extra toilet duties for you, VIII."

"Ah man!!"

Xemnas made a portal, and disappeared. Saïx glared at Axel.

"You're lucky the Superior saved you. Next time you piss me off, I will tear you apart."

Then Saïx also made a portal, and disappeared.

"Ass."

Axel made a portal, and started searching for his keys. He found them on the floor, and then started walking back to his own room. Suddenly, the door of Xigbar's room opened, but just a little bit.

"Is he gone?"

"He's out of berserk form, you're good now."

Demyx came out of Xigbar's room.

"Where's Xigbar?"

"He hid himself in the closet."

"Why?"

"For when Saïx would break in the door."

"That thing has 5 locks!"

"Not enough to stop Luna!"

Axel sighed. He would never piss off Saïx again. But he needed him for that soccer match!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for the first chapter. I have to find out how to put in the chapter thing. Wish me luck!

And ofcourse, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

Saïx entered his room, and slammed the door shut. Someone knocked on the door. Saïx smashed it open, and hit Xemnas full in the face with the door.

"SUPERIOR! I'M SO SORRY!!"

"It's okay, VII."

"But…"

"Look, I wanted to tell you something."

" What is it?"

Xemnas sighed.

"Saïx, Axel changed the soccer match into a baseball match. I want you to be part of his team."

"WHAT!!"

"Saïx, you need to concentrate on something else than work. Go, relax, have some fun."

"I can't have fun, I don't have a hart."

"Stop it. You've seen Axel and Roxas."

"Those fools just ACT like they have emotions."

"I can't say for sure. But I want you to be part of the team. Axel said he needed a pitcher."

"Sir, don't do this to me. I beg of you…"

"It's an order. And if you quit the team, then I WILL MAKE SURE you'll get some more toilet duties."

"You can't be serious! Not the toilet duties! Xigbar always puts stuff in the toilet that makes it explode!"

"Stop whining. Go outside, and go see Axel's team. And while you're at it, put on these baseball clothes."

"Why can't Axel just come here and tell me you want me to join himself?"

"He asked me to go, because he knew you wouldn't rip me apart."

Saïx sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll do great."

Xemnas nodded, and left the room. After Xemnas left, Saïx put on the baseball clothes, and walked towards the garden. And there they were, Axel's team. The team had 6 members. Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Larxene, Xaldin and Demyx. Axel saw him, and waved.

"There is our 7th member. VII, 7!! Haha!"

Saïx grabbed a baseball bat, and pointed it at Axel.

"One more of your sick jokes, and I will shove this baseball bat up your noise."

"Dude, why do you want Saïx to join the team!"

"Xemnas forced me!"

"He didn't", Saïx said. "You asked him to come and get me, so that I wouldn't kill you."

"Dork", Larxene said.

Roxas cleared his throat.

"Can't we just start already? We have a match coming up, and we HAVE to win."

"We HAVE to?"

"Yeah, the only way I won't go back into Sora is to defeat him in baseball."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It's just a bet. He wants me back. But I don't want to go back."

"You make it sound like you two have a relationship."

"Shut up Demyx."

Suddenly, Marluxia came running into the garden.

"What are you doing in here!!"

"We're just going to practice some baseball."

"IN MY GARDEN?!!"

"We don't have anywhere else to practice."

"I object!"

"Go play Phoenix Wright then", Xaldin said.

"Yeah", Xigbar said. "That prosecutor Edgeworth is as gay as you."

"He's not gay!", Larxene yelled.

"Larxene is a fangirl, Larxene is a fangirl!"

"Shut up you dork!"

Larxene grabbed a baseball bat and threw it against Demyx' face, to make him shut up. Demyx started crying, and Roxas had to hug him to make him stop.

"Marluxia, get out of here."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN!"

Then suddenly, Saïx pulled out his claymore, pointed it at Marluxia and said: "go away right now. One more word, and I will go berserk, kill you, and feed your body to the wolves."

Marluxia ran away as fast as he could.

"Good job 7."

"It's number VII, thank you."

"Anyway, Saïx, you're our pitcher!"

"Woohoo."

"Let's get started! Let's see how hard you can throw that ball! Demyx, you're the first batsman."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well the last time we played baseball together I ended up in the hospital because Lexaeus threw the ball into my…well…you know."  
"That was your own fault, you asked for it", Larxene said.

"Get on with it", Saïx growled. "I want this to be over as soon as possible."

Axel said they were going to practice on hitting the ball, since actually nobody could hit it, except from Roxas. Demyx was the first batsman, and was ready to hit the ball. Saïx sighed in annoyance, growled, and threw the ball with a lot of anger in his throw. Demyx quickly jumped out of the way to dodge, before the ball hit his head. Roxas had to jump out of the way too.

"Dude, that ball was 110 miles an hour! That's as fast as Tim Lincecum's throw!"

Saïx looked at the ground, but secretly he had to blush. He was good at being a pitcher. The very first thing he was good at.

After practicing for about an hour, they found out Xigbar wasn't able to hit the ball at all, since he was missing an eye. Demyx always jumped out of the way when Saïx threw the ball. Roxas was a good catcher, and one of the only two people who could play baseball properly. The other one was Saïx, who was able to hit the ball, and to catch it as well. Xaldin sucked. Really bad. He missed the ball while swinging the baseball bat, and let go of the baseball bat too. The bat hit Xigbar at full speed, who had to be taken to Vexen in order to stop his nosebleed. Larxene could hit the ball if she wanted too, but she was way to busy yelling at Axel because he didn't hit a ball at all.

"We're never going to win", Roxas moaned.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure we'll do fine", Larxene said in a sarcastic way.

"We suck", Demyx said.

"And you're the worst", Xaldin said. "You're afraid that the ball will hit you."

"At least I don't hit other people with baseball bats!!"

"ENOUGH."

They all looked in Saïx' direction.

"We have to work together and work as a team to beat team Sora. I don't want to work together with you, but the Superior forced me, so let's try to win this. From now on, I'm the team captain, and I'm going to change a lot in this team, so better prepare yourself for tomorrow's training."

"But…we'll DIE!!"

"Don't be a pussy Demyx", Larxene said. "Saïx is right. For once. Who's with him?"

"I am", Xaldin said.

"Me too," Roxas said.

"And I'm sure Xigbar will agree too."

Demyx remained silent.

"Demyx?"

"Sure, but if I die, it's all YOUR fault, Larxene."

"Axel?"

"I'm the team captain! Not Saïx!"

"You suck Axel. S.U.C.K."

"Okay, if you want too, I'm in too."

Saïx smirked.

"Then you'd better prepare yourself for tomorrow. Bye, sissies."


End file.
